Ask the Little Asians!
by catastrophemastery
Summary: Inspired by Marina Nyah's "Ask Alfred". Ask the Little Asians, where you- yes, YOU- get to have a chance to ask Hong Kong, Taiwan, or Korea questions, 99.7% answered honestly. May it be about stinky feet or how to get the one you like into your bed.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, and welcome to Ask the Little Asians, where you- yes, YOU- get to have a chance to ask Hong Kong, Taiwan, or Korea questions, 99.7 percent answered honestly.

Before we begin, do know that:

I, the freak who doesn't have a life, barely know anything about Chinese and Korean culture. I was supposed to make one for the Nordics and Asia but someone got that before me, so.. yeah.

If you ever ask for something in Korean or Chinese, I would probably end up using a translator (guaranteed for Chinese, since I can ask a Korean friend about their language.) or as we all know, GOOGLE TRANSLATOR. And it sucks, lemme tell you that.

You may ask any question, and they will answer it. Even if we have to resort to forceful means.

If you would suddenly like to ask a random nation a question, we may call them up, and try to make them answer you obviously private and embarrassing questions.

The dialogs will be like a script to provide better understanding as to who is speaking.

And before our little cuties take the stage, let me start my shameful self advertisement. "Ask Philippines" is another one of my ASK XY fics that will have more accurate stuff. Guest starring Miss Vietnam.

All right, enjoy the show!

No. Wait, please vote for my cousin Gigay (left) and her friend Jojo (right) here:

http :// apps . Facebook . Com/ cleanclearph/ gallery/ detail/ 11/ (without the spaces)

Thank you so much!

All right, so send in your questions! But let me tell you- yes, YOU- Hong Kong is mai waifu so back off -growls in a feline way- no, I'm just kidding. I guess I can share with you guys.... for now.

HK: Since when?

-glomps HK-

oh, btw, Truths and Dares are accepted as well ;) You know you want to.

xoxo, GossipGirl.... NOT.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry if I have any mistakes grammatically or on Korean and Chinese culture. And OOC ness, I guess.

Shameless advertisement: Check out my other stories, "Broken Bones and Broken Minds" and "Not that Kind of Wonderland"

-o-o-

Taiwan, HK, an Korea: Welcome!

Korea: *_strikes a pose* _annyeonghaseyo! Welcome to "Ask the Little Asians" da ze! I don't get why we're called little though. Hong and I are taller than China hyung-nim and Kiku. But WanWan, you're little!

Oh, Asking originated in me, da ze!

HK: Sure it did. So, we're answering questions now.

Taiwan: Yep, yep! Though let us introduce ourselves. My name is Taiwan or WanWan.

HK: I'm Hong Kong, or Hong.

Korea: And I'm the Republic of Korea, da ze! Im Yong Soo's the name!

HK: -pulls out paper- Okay, so question number one.

_**Loch Ness Writer:**_

_I'm from Taiwan so I'll test you now. If you get it wrong, no sweat.  
Right then:  
Taiwanese dishes:  
What is Pi Dan Dou Fu and which little Asian has Beef Noodle Soup as their national dish?_

And

Hong Kong, did England use some of his weird magic powers to make your eyebrows thicker? 

Taiwan: Hi! See that, Hong? The first question is from me and for me! They all love me!

HK: It's just one question, WanWan. And the last part refers to me. So that means they don't love you.

Taiwan: Hmph. Whatever. Hello! So, Pi Dan Dou Fu is a cold appetizer of soft tofu topped with the famous Chinese millenial egg and vinegar. And Beef Noodle soup is my favorite! It's my national dish you see. It's really good!

Korea: Beef Noodle Soup originated in me, da ze!

HK: No, it didn't.

Hey, WanWan, did you just admit that you're little?

Taiwan: No! I'm not little!

HK: Shortie.

Taiwan: Shut up! Bushy brows!

Oh, speaking of your eyebrows, look at the question, didi.

HK: "_Hong Kong, did England use some of his weird magic powers to make your eyebrows thicker?_"

-silence-

Korea: Hong Kong?

Taiwan: Didi?

HK: -coughs into his hand- erm.. right. The question. Well... years... ago... I was living with Arthur and... I hated how he wanted me to be completely western and all, so I would run around with my firecrackers... and he'd look like he'd get a heart attack. And, well.. I pissed him off a lot. That's probably why he did that, but yep, he used his magic stuff.

Korea: Scary.

Taiwan: Was scaring the living crap out off England worth having thick eyebrows?

HK: Not to be an airhead but, I personally think that I look stunning with or without the eyebrows.

Taiwan: Haha!! Since when were _you_ good looking?

HK: Since I became a nation.

Korea: -gropes HK- Nuninu~ Hong Kong, your breast belong to me, da ze!

Taiwan: That's what you get for being 'good looking'.

HK: Fuck off, Yong Soo!

Korea: Feisty!

Taiwam: -pfft- Not!

HK: Shut up, next question.

_**Kizu-Eimin:**_

_OH, OH, I HAVE A QUESTIOOON~  
What is Hong-kun's and Canada's relationship?  
(I found some nice Hong/Canada lately... Oh, nevermind.)  
(Your Hong-kun's waifu?! I'm jealous!)_

Korea: It's not.. for me?

Hong: No. It's for me.

Taiwan: Yeah, we can see that. Go answer!

Hong: Right so... uh... Who?

Taiwan: Who?

Korea: Cana-who?

Hong: Cana.. da? Oh! That one. Right.

Korea: Who's Canada, Hong?

Hong: The guy that looks like America... I think.

Korea: oh, that one!

Taiwan: Who?

Hong: Canada's a nice kid. Better than America. He kind of acts... invisible though.

Korea: I noticed : P

Hong: WTF is with the emoticon?

Korea: Jealous? ; )

Hong: The crap?

Taiwan: Can you just answer the question?

Hong: oh, right. Well, he helped me out a lot during the Battle of Hong Kong.

Korea: That's not exactly the best memory.

Hong: -nods- But Taiwan was a brat so Japan was nice to her.

Taiwan: No! It's cause Kiku loves me!

Hong: Canada was like a brother to me. Nothing much. What did you expect, smut?

Korea: LOL : P XD

Taiwan: By Hong/Canada, does that mean Hong tops? -calls Hungary-

Hong: Stop that!

Taiwan: alright, alright, chill out! : P

Hong: Not you, too..

And who's waifu am I? What is this 'waifu' you speak of?

Korea: ~(OuO)~

Taiwan: Next question!

_**0EnterTheDarkSide0**_

_For Hong Kong: Have you ever felt detached from others because you're not very open with you're emotions? I'm rather expressionless myself, so I've felt this sometimes._

For Korea: Do you think you and N. Korea will make up? Just curious.

_For Taiwan: Do you hate China or do you just not like him? There is a difference._

Taiwan: Hong, you have a lot of fans : P

Hong: Uhuh. That depends, actually. I show my emotions sometimes, and to certain people.

Korea: But you rarely smile!

Hong: Cause there's nothing to smile about.

Hong: Right, well, maybe. Sometimes. Yeah.

Korea and Taiwan: Awwwww ~

Korea: Question for me!

Taiwan: -sniff- I'm so happy for you! Not.

Korea: Do I think North and I will make up?

Korea: Well, to be honest. I don't know, da ze.

North and I would be getting along one moment and be trying to rip each other's heads off xD

I think she's bipolar.

Hong: You did not just call North Korea bipolar.

Taiwan: Erase it! Erase it! I don't want to die yet!

Korea: Being bipolar did not originate in _South _Korea, da ze! It originated in the North!

Hong: He's dead.

Taiwan: I regret doing this.

Korea: But being awesome originated in me, da ze!

-Somewhere in the other side of the world-

Prussia was walking down the sidewalk with Germany's German Shepherd, singing an old tune.

He stopped in his tracks and looked up in the sky, spreading his arms out.

"I am fucking awesome!"

-Back to the Asian household-

Korea: Next question!

Taiwan: What I think about China?

I don't hate him. I think that's a bit too much lol

I just don't like him. Yep. I mean, he did raise me as a kid but look at him now! He's.. He's.. He's so ugh!

Korea: What's 'ugh', WanWan?

Taiwan: Nothing of your interest, Yong Soo.

Next question, please.

_**Hootpoop12**_

_You do dares? AWESOME :D lol i dare Korea to strip China~! x3 and ok ill do what your summary says! how would i get Korea into bed with me?_

Korea: More questions for mee!

Hong: Well lookie here, our first dare.

Taiwan: -pfft- This will be epic.

Hong: Do the dare later, and answer the question.

Korea: hehe! How to get me into your bed?

All you gotta do is ask, bby.

Taiwan: lololol FAIL

Hong: -pfft- notgonnalaughnotgonnalaugh.

Korea: Wait. How do I get to your bed? I need a map!

Hong: hahaha! Stoopid.

Taiwan: Stoopid, huh? What happened to the gentleman in you, Hong?

Hong: -takes a deep breath- Don't mind what I said. Korea, you are just plain stupid.

Korea: Wait, the dare! :DDDD

I'LL STRIP CHINA-HYUNG OH YEA!

Hong: dun dun dun dunnnnn~

Taiwan: -fans with a super big paper fan- Dramatic wind blowing plz!

Korea: Get in the Hyund*i Tucson! We're headed for Beijing!

-The trip's playlist: Yao's character CD song-

_yurayura xiang you lan acchi wo xiang you lan _

_midokoro mansai ni hao chuugoku! _

_burabura mai dong xi kocchi de mai dong xi _

_mekurumeku tokimeki ni hao chuugoku! _

_-_knock knock-

China: Ni hao!

Hong: -whispers- plan starts now.

Hong: Yao, I need to talk to you.

China: Eh? Come in, aru!

-at the living room-

Hong: Yao..

China: Aru?

Hong: Sorry about this.

-and thus, Hong Kong goes all kung fu on China till' the old man in gagged and tied up-

Hong: Yong Soo! Do your thing!

Korea: Oh, yeah!

China: Nmphhhhh!!!! ("No". He's gagged, kay'?)

-a few minutes later-

Korea: GREAT WALL OF CENSORSHIP!

Hong: Holy crap...

Taiwan: I have been blinded for life!

China: I'll kill you three after this, I swear I will, aru!

Taiwan: Run?

Korea: Run.

Hong: in three, two, one. Run!

-o-o-

You can shoot me now if you'd like. I'll be growing mushrooms in my self-pity corner.

Yeah, I suck with writing humor. And I just plain suck lol.

Anyway, You guys can send in questions if you'd like.

Bye bye!


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Ahah I'm so sorry guys!

So I know I haven't updated this and answered your questions in ages! I'm so sorry.

So basically, I will answer your last batch of questions soon, so **send them all in **while you still have the chance! I'll update some time, cause I'm a lazy bitch who's slacking off in her last days of summer vacation before classes.

This will probably be the last chapter of answers. The next one will be for the dares.

I'm so sorry. I don't think I can keep up with this. I'm not the type of person, I guess? Ugh. IDK. So, one last update before it's over. I truly apologize!

I'm a terrible author. If you want to read a better author's note, check out Not That Kind of Wonderland's.

So sorry! I will still update this one last time. I can't keep up with updating regularly.

Sincerely,

Yeka.


End file.
